Random Kamen Rider Xover Ideas
by oriongamer
Summary: Basically these are random Kamen Rider Idea's I have but are not likely to have anything done about them so they are all up for adoption next is Gaim Anime War
1. Digital Fourze Wars

Hey guys this is about random Kamen Rider Ideas I have but am likely not going to do much with. So if anyone wants to adopt any of these tell me

Digital Fourze Wars

Kamen Rider Fourze was in trouble nothing he was doing seems to affect the Scorpion Zodiart new Supernova power.

"Fourze give up now and I make your death painless" said the Giant Scorpion Humanoid.

"Sorry but I can't turn my back on all the people in school that need me to protect them" said Fourze with determination in his voice.

"Why do you keep trying when you know you are going to lose?" said Scorpion Nova.

"Because even if it seems impossible I won't give up till the very end!" exclaimed the Rider.

"_That the spirit Taiki"_ responded a that seem to come from Fourze waist.

Hearing the voice Fourze reached behind his back and pulled out a red handheld device with a screen a several button bellow and a microphone on top.

"Shoutmon is that you?" asked Fourze clearly surprised.

"_Yeah I heard you calling me earlier and came as quick as I could_" spoke the voice identified as Shoutmon from the device Fourze held in his hand.

"I did?" Fourze said not remembering earlier when he was poisoned by the Scorpion Zodiart and called out Shoutmon name in his feverish state.

"_Let's take this Scorpion Bastard down together Taiki_" spoke Shoutmon once again thought the red device.

"Okay" holding out the device in front of him "Reload Shoutmon!"

A red blur came out of the device and hit Scorpion Nova in the gut pushing the Giant Zodiart commander into a giant stonewall.

"Sorry I took so long Taiki" The blur revealed it self to be a red dragon like humanoid that was half as tall as Fourze with a white belly feet and hands with black claws, a yellow scarf, blue eyes, black disks with golden crown in them in place of his ears, with giant horns shaped like a V framing his scared head. "But I needed time together everyone up" explained the small dragon. "By the way that some amazing armor you have there"

"Nani, Nani, Nani?" exclaimed the female space nut Yuki Jojima pointing at Shoutmon "What is that thing? An Alien?"

"Calm down Yuki!" exclaimed the club president Miu Kazashiro "Taiki seem to know that thing meaning can't be bad" trusting her friend's great judge of character.

"Shoutmon" said the Gothic Tomoko Nozama quietly "That the name Taiki-san said in his sleep"

"It doesn't seem to be made of Cosmic Energy" said the resident genius Kengo Utahoshi looking at the computer scene of the Astroswitch Kaban "but instead made up of some short of digital energy" curious as the rest of the group.

Scorpion Nova freed herself from the ruble.

"Who the hell are you, you bastard?" exclaimed the Giant Zodiart.

"You really want to know who I am?" said Shoutmon pointing to himself "I am the King of the Digital Word and Taiki number 1 digimon partner the great Shoutmon-sama"

"Digital" said Yuki.

"World" said Miu.

"King" said Tomoko.

"Shoutmon" finished Kengo.

"Ikuze Shoutmon! Let's show this guy how strong our friendship is!" Fourze declared.

"Ready when you are, Partner!" Shoutmon grinned.

The Xros Loader activated as the symbol for omega appeared on the screen.

"SHOUTMON! CHOU SHINKA!" said the dragon as it involved in a golden orb of energy.

The orb faded Shoutmon was now taller then Fourze by a head the red in his body turned gold his legs became blade like the, top of his chest covered in gold armor with to holes in each side, his forearms became wider and the V horn became longer Shoutmon had become "OmegaShoutmon"

"What an instant evolution!" Exclaimed Kengo shocked by Shoutmon new form "What is this creature?"

"Hard Rock Damashi" Two orbs of fire appeared in OmegaShoutmon's hands he then flung them at the giant scorpion monster knocking her on her back.

"Nice I say you haven't lost your touch have you" Fourze said patting his partner's shoulder.

"Oh course I haven't" said the Golden Digimon King.

"Now are you just going to stand there or we going to finish him off together?"

"Wait OmegaShoutmon I got an idea" Fourze said hold up the red device again. "Kengo!"

The named person snapped out of his shocked state and looked at the Rider "What Kudo?"

"Toss number 10 to my Xros Loader" said Fourze pointing to the red device "I have an idea"

Kengo trusting his friend grabbed a golden see-through Astroswitch form Kaban with a number 10 inside a bolt of electricity.

"Here" said Kengo tossing the switch toward Fourze.

The Xros Loader then to every member of the Kamen Rider clubs surprise glowed and absorbed the switch.

"Now it time to digixros," said Fourze.

OmegaShoutmon smirked "I see what you're doing Taiki"

"Digixros" said Fourze swiping his Xros Loader creating to holograms one of the Astroswitch in just absorbed and one of OmegaShoutmon.

_"Astroswitch 10 Elec"_ Electricity sparked in the background.

_"OmegaShoutmon" "Okay"_ said the digimon king.

"Digixros"

Out of the Xros Loader came a new completely golden switch that had a picture similar to Shoutmon's face with an omega symbol on the forehead with a lever shaped like a V on top.

Fourze put the new switch into his belt. "_OmegaShout"_ said the belt.

Fourze Flipped the switch "_OmegaShout On_" chimed the belt.

First a large golden V appeared on Fourze's arm turning it completely golden his upper arms and legs turn gold with grey highlights, he gained gold shoulder pads with omega symbols on them his chest became similar to OmegaShoutmon's his head became golden with white in the middle his eyes turn blue and antenna above him turn into a giant golden V.

"Kamen Rider Fourze Omega States" said the Rider as a Microphone with a long stand with yellow spikes at the side and a slot that can fit on the end that can fit a switch into appeared in his hand.

"_This is kind of weird_," said OmegaShoutmon's voice from the V on Fourze's forearm.

"Maybe but now we can really fight together." said Fourze.

_"As expect form my General, all right Taiki Ikuze"_ said OmegaShoutmon.

Scorpion Nova got up onto her feet "Change forms all you like fools that will not help you" she said has it fired needles made of energy.

Fourze OS spun around his microphone defecting all the needles.

"Heavy Metal Vulcan" two streams of bullets made of fire shot out from Fourze OS chest hitting the giant scorpion monster dead on. "

"_We're here too brother_!" announced Starmon.

"_It's been a long time, Taiki_," said Dorulumon.

"_Ngh, we missed you,_" said Ballistamon.

"Me too minna" said the Rider "Kengo Number 11!" shouted Fourze OS holding out his xros loader once more.

Without even thinking the genius tossed for the switch marked 11 inside a pair of scissors.

This too went into the Xros Loader.

"Digixros" said Fourze swiping his Xros Loader creating to holograms one of the Astroswitch 11 and one of a Digimon that looked like a yellow star with glasses.

_"Astroswitch 11 Scissors"_ A sniping sound could be heard in the background.

_"Starmons" "Hai"_ said the star shaped digimon with his silver Pickmon followers.

A new Atrsoswitch appeared with a silver top a yellow bottom with a star on top showing a picture of Starmon.

Fourze put the switch into his belt.

"_Starsword_" said the belt.

Fourze spun the switch top "_Starsword On_" chimed the belt.

A yellow star appeared on Fourze left arm, which produced a spiked flaming sword.

"_Ikuze brothers_" said Starmon from the hilt of the sword.

Fourze OS charge the Zodiart Commander with both with weapons.

"Don't get cocky," said the Scorpion Monster as she swiped her legs at the rider but Fourze OS block them with his sword. Then stabbed the monster underside with his mike.

"Why you" the giant monster was getting pissed now and stuck with her tail. Fourze dodged it and it embedded into the ground. Fourze then swiped at the tail cutting the stringer off.

"AAHHHH" screamed the enraged monster.

"Kengo Number 12!" shouted Fourze OS holding out his xros loader again.

The genius tossed a new switch marked 12 inside a sound wave. This also went into the Xros Loader.

"Digixros" said Fourze swiping his Xros Loader creating to holograms one of the Astroswitch 12 and one of a Digimon that looked like a blue a red robotic Hercules Beetle.

"_Astroswitch 12 Beat_" A beating sound could be heard in the background.

"_Ballistamon" "Ngh"_said the robotic digimon.

A new Atrsoswitch appeared with a red top a blue bottom with a beetle horn on top showing a picture of Ballistamon's head

Fourze put the switch into his belt. "_Ballista_" said the belt

Fourze pushed the horn down "_Ballista On_" chimed the belt.

A red speaker with Ballistamon's head appeared on Fourze's right leg.

"Heavy Speaker" a sound wave the split the earth headed straight for the Zodiart knocking her into another wall.

"Kudo the energy Scorpion will release when defeated will be enough to destroy the entire city!" Screamed Kengo.

"_Then we just have to send the bastard flying_," said OmegaShoutmon.

"My thoughts exactly" said is Rider partner as is turned of the Star Sword and Ballista switches and took another one out of his belt that had a 3 with inside a sideways drill. He then dropped it into his Xros Loader, which absorbed it.

"Digixros" said Fourze swiping his Xros Loader one last time creating to holograms one of the Astroswitch 3 and one of a Digimon that looked like a white wolf with a orange mane and drills on it body.

"_Astroswitch 3 Drill_" A drilling sound could be heard in the background.

"_Dorulumon" "Rrgh_" roared the wolf digimon.

A new Atrsoswitch appeared with an orange top a white bottom with a yellow drill on top showing a picture of Dorulumon's head.

Fourze put the switch into his belt.

"_Dorul_u" said the belt Fourze twisted the drill "_Dorulu On_" chimed the belt.

An Orange and Gold drill appeared on Fourze's left foot.

_"Let's end this Taiki,"_ said Dorulumon.

Scorpion Nova once again emerged from the ruble.

"How dare you," said the behemoth as it charged the rider.

Fourze OS lifted his foot in the air as the golden drill spun.

"Dorulu Tornado" the drill created a massive tornado, which lifted the giant monster into the air.

Fourze OS turned of the Dorulu Switch and his jetpack the ignited into golden flame launching him into the air.

He the took out the OmegaShout switch and put it into his microphone

"**Limit Break**" announced the mic

The microphone top ignited with golden flames, as a ghostly image of OmegaShoutmon can be seen behind the rider fallowing his movements.

"**Omega Rider Damash**i"

The rider swung with all his might hitting Scorpion Nova hard sending her further into the sky until a giant blast can be seen thought out the sky.


	2. FateStay Wizard

Shirou was running as fast as he could to get away from the man in blue holding a blood red spear. The wild looking man soon caught up in what appeared to be no more then a brisk walk.

"End of the line kid" said the blue haired man like he was talking about the weather. "I'll try and make this quick and painless."

"Damn I wanted to get away so I wouldn't get involved with what ever you two where fighting about." Said Shirou with a sigh. "But it looks like I have to fight you"

"So what you think you stand a chance," replied the Spear user slightly amused. "Kid your way out of your league"

"I closer to it then you think" replied Shirou as he put two rings on each hand one that has a black hand on the right and one ruby ring on his left. He put the hand ring over his hand shaped belt buckle. As soon as he did a voice was heard from it.

**_"Driver On Please"_**

The stone flashed before light engulfed the belt, transforming it into a silver metal belt with the hand marking in the centre much bigger than before with switches on either side of it. It had a chain attached to it that had many different rings attached. Shirou then reached to the belt itself and pushed the switches causing the hand to move from pointing to his left side to pointing to his right side. A magic circle lit up in the centre before the belt began to...sing.

"**_SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!_**"

The Spearman raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

Shirou held up his left hand showing the ruby ring. Pressing a hidden mechanism on it, he pushed a metal siding forward over the stone, making it look like a face with large eyes on it, saying only one word as he brought it to his changed belt.

"Henshin!"

"**_FLAME, PLEASE! HII! HII! HII! HII! HII!_**"

Swiping the ring, Shirou held his left arm out to the side. In front of said hand, a large magic circle materialized which was bright red and had flames licking at the edges. The circle then moved once fully manifested, passing over Shirou's form. As his body passed through it, it emerged...changed.

From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit, which concealed his form. The silver belt and chain of rings at his side stayed the same, but the rest was different. His chest was covered in red gem-like armor, which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead.

Shirou has become Kamen Rider Wizard

"Now it show time," said Wizard He replaced his Driver On Ring with a new one that had a dragon coming out of a circle and set the hand marking on his buckle to the right.

"**_RUPATCHI MAJIKKU TATCHI GO! RUPATCHII MAJIKKU TATCHI GO! RUPATCHI MAJIKKU TATCHI GO!_**"

Wizard then passed the ring on his right hand over the belt again.

"**_CONNECT, PLEASE!_**"

A red magic circle appeared to Wizard's side. Reaching into the magic circle, he withdrew his weapon. The gun was of a very unique design. It was silver and bulky with a closed fist mounted on it with a yellow outline. He pulled the handle of his gun up and the blade attached on the top folded out. He charged the spear user.

"Guess this got a little interesting." as he blocked the slash from Wizard with his Red Lance.

"What should I call you?" asked the spear user

"Kamen Rider Wizard" said the Wizard as flame ignited on his right foot and preformed a side-kick on Lancer hitting his side. This pushed Lancer back a few feet to into a near by wall. Wizard then put a new ring on his right hand, which was blue with a dragon falling thru a hole.

"Let's take this outside." Wizard said as he then charged at Lancer while scanning the new ring over his belt.

"**_FALL, PLEASE!_**"

Wizard's magic circle appeared on the wall Lancer hit. The circles pushed into the wall creating a black hole with a blue center and an outer red ring. Wizard tackled Lancer sending them both thru the hole.

The hole transported them to the other side of the wall, which was outside on the second story. As they fell Lancer pushed Wizard and did a flip landing on his feet. While Wizard replaced the Flame ring with a new ring Green Triangle shaped ring with the same eye pattern as it. He switched the hand buckle to the left.

"**_SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!_**"

Then scanned the ring.

"**_HURRICANE, PLEASE! FUU! FUU! FUU! FUU! FUU! FUU! FUU!_"**

His magic circle appeared but now green with the green wind blowing off the edges appeared underneath his feet. As he passed thru he changed again. When he exited his armor the chest plate was now a vibrant emerald-green with the sides being connecting triangles with green bands on his wrists and ankles with the inside of his coat attachment being green as well. The shape of the gemstone on his face was an inverted triangle.

Once he exited the circle a green wind began to circle around him gently floating him to the ground.

"Your getting more fun by the second kid" Lancer said with a smirk " And here I thought all modern mage's where weak."

"Maybe the average one's are but as you can see I am far from average," exclaimed as he charge Lancer with his sword held in a reverse grip and charge Lancer.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Rin and Archer reached the spot where Shirou and Lancer ran into each and noticed signs of a struggle. Rin looked around secretly worried about the person her own carelessness put in danger.

"Where did they go?" said Rin trying to appear calm. Archer also looking around spotted something out of the corner of his eye thru the window.

"Master I spotted Lancer and he appears to be someone in… jewel covered armor" said Archer slightly surprised.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Rin as she looked out the window to confirm what Archer saw and hopping Lancer was not fighting who she thought it was. Sadly her hopes were ignored as she saw both Wizard and Lancer fighting.

"Danm it Shirou I didn't want to get you involved with this" slightly angry with both Shirou and herself. She stood tall a spoke an incantation "**Lassen Sie"**

An area around her waist simmered lifting the illusion she placed showing a belt buckle similar to Shirou's but with a red outline instead of gold. She then took out two rings and out them one of them matching the buckle and the other red with three claws in a circle on her left. She put the hand ring over his hand shaped belt buckle. As soon as she did the same voice as Shirou's buckle but darker spoke.

**_"Driver On Now"_**

The belt became bulky like Shirou's and Rin flipped the switch.

"**_SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!_**"

She then did a little spin and raised her hand up high then scanned the ring.

"Henshin!"

**_"CHANGE NOW!"_**

Rin spread out her arms. A magic circle appeared before Rin and swept over her as well.

From head to toe she was clad in a tan bodysuit, which concealed her form. She had dark blue bulky boots that seem to be made of clay like material with two eye-like red jewels near the top with one small wing on each boot. She had black knee-guards and a skirt with a silver end with a red line on her right side. In the middle of her chest was a red citrine with a white claw on each point of the stone with some black armor on above it with silver armor at the sides. She had blue shoulder pads made of the same material as her boots with red jewel like spikes sticking out. She had black gloves with black arm bands that had silver bands on them but above her left hand was a large gantlet made of the same material as her boots with the change ring in the center, the gantlet had four red crystal-like claws sticking out. Finally, a silver helmet concealed her head which had a red faceplate decorated like the ring she wore.

"Master what is this?" Archer was working very hard to suppress his shock

"This is my rider form Kamen Rider Mage," said Rin with some pride in her voice as she placed a ring identical to Shirou's fall ring but with a large cat instead of a dragon (all of Rin's ring has a cat instead of a dragon on them). "I'll explain the rest later." She then proceeds to scan the ring as she switched the hand on the driver to the right.

"**_FALL, NOW!_**"

As Rin's magic circle appear on the near by wall creating the same hole that Shirou made

"Watch your step," she said as she grabbed Archer's had and jumped thru.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Wizard was having a hard time hitting Lancer even in his fastest basic style all strikes he made where either blocked or parried. He on the other hand could barely dodge the spearman's lighting fast strikes. He had to brake away so he could switch styles but he knew this wild man was to fast to allow it.

"**_EXPLIONSION, NOW!_**"

Wizard and Lancer both looked up to see Archer and Mage coming out of a hole, with Mage holding a basketball sized orb of pure magic energy. She then launched it at Lancer who dodged out of the way.

"I thought that was you Rin, you should of called" said Wizard in a slightly hurt tone.

"Look I didn't want you to get involved, you done to much for me as it is" said Mage even though she knew that their was another reason she didn't want to say out loud.

"Hello life and death battle over here," said an impatient Lancer "You two can sort out you problems in the next life"

"Rin what is he?" asked Wizard knowing there no way this being could be a human or even a magus.

"Look that short version is that he is a really advanced familiar, made entirely out of mana," explained Mage "Archer I know you can hold your own in close combat but get into a snipers position while me and Shirou hold him off."

"Are you sure Master?" said Archer with a raised eyebrow.

"We can by you more then enough time to shoot him" Mage told him with confidence as she pulled out her own connect ring.

"**_CONNECT, NOW!_**"

Mage pulled out her own WizardSwordGun that had a red outline around the 'hand' and shoot a spray of bullets, which Lancer block by twirling his spear. Seeing is master determination Archer decided to find a good location to shoot from, besides he wanted to know just how strong these two armored magus are.

After hearing Mage's plan and seeing the strange man leave Wizard was formulating a way to best distract the spearman while shooting with his own WizardSwordGun.

"Rin why don't we try our heaven and earth maneuver" commented Wizard

"OK" Mage said while nodding her head.

While Mage was shooting Wizard pulled out a new transformation ring that was yellow and square with the same type of 'goggles' as the other rings. Switching the hand of his buckle to the left he held it over his belt.

"**_LAND, PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON! DO! DO! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON!_"**

A yellow magic circle with stones floating around the edges appeared under his feet then traveled up his body, turning the emerald green portions of his armor topaz yellow, the sides of his chest armor turning into true squares rather than emulating sections of chest muscle. His faceplate also became square-shaped.

Both Mage and Wizard placed new rings on there right hands. Wizard's had a dragon with it's body twisted into a drill and Mage's a cat flying into a portal.

They placed their rings over their buckles again.

"**_DRILL, PLEASE!_**"

"**_TELEPORT, NOW!_**"

Wizard's body began to spin at high speeds digging into the earth. While Mage's Magic circle appears passing thru Mage's body causing her to disappear.

Lancer got on guard trying to pinpoint either one of the armored mages with his advanced senses. He suddenly here a drilling sound coming behind him so he turned around, just as Wizard came up thru a hole he just made ready for a over head slash. The slash was block by the spear.

"Nice try, but you where easy to predict" Lancer said with a smirk

"I know," said Wizard with a knowing tone.

Above both fighters Mage appeared thru a new magic circle that appeared in the sky. She shot several time aiming straight at Lancers back. Herring the shots coming Lancer disengaged Wizard and jumped straight towards Mage and over the bullets ready to strike at the Master of Archer. Wizard had to spin around to avoid the bullets.

"Gotcha" exclaimed Mage as she put the teleport ring over her buckle as Lancer rushed towards her.

"**_TELEPORT, NOW!_**"

Mage's circle appeared again causing her to disappear right before Lancer hit her revealing Archer who was on the nearby with a big black bow ready.

"**_I am the bone of my sword"_** Archer spoke as he pulled back his bow. Suddenly a sword appeared in between the string that quickly launched the substitute arrow then quickly another and another till there was a literal rain of sword streaking towards Lancer.

Lancer seeing this began to swipe at the swords one by one knocking them away from him but some of the them would get thru his guard creating gashes over his body.

"**_FLAME, PLEASE! HII! HII! HII! HII! HII!_**"

Below Lancer Wizard returned to his flame style and sees an opportunity to strike Wizard pulled the thumb of his WizardSwordGun, which opened up the hand.

"**_C'MON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!_**"

He put his left hand on the open hand-like ornament.

"**_FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE! HII HII HII! HII HII HII!_**"

Flames gathered at the barrel of the gun as Wizard pulled the trigger sending a barrage of fireballs straight toward Lancer back. Lancer turns his head to see the fireballs heading straight towards him but his unable to dodge in time. The attack hits causing an explosion-sending Lancer straight down hitting the ground with burns and cuts all over his body.

"Nice work Shirou" said Mage as she walked up besides Wizard.

"Thank you Rin" said Wizard as he began swap the ring on his right hand for a new one depicting a kick surrounded by a flaming dragon. "You bind him while I finish this.

"Alright" said Mage as she grabbed a new ring with a cat's head surrounded by chains. "Best to end this now I suppose" She swiped it over her belt.

**_"CHAINS, NOW!_**"

Several magic circles appeared around Lancer as silver chain came out of them and bound him nice and tight. Wizard passed his ring over the belt.

"**_VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!_"**

His magic circle appeared beneath Wizard's feet, channeling up his legs. He twisted on the spot, to allow the magic energy to distribute evenly. Moving to a crouch, he allowed his right foot to be covered in flaming energy. When it looked like his leg was actually on fire, he charged forward before doing a front flip on his hands, which positioned him with his back facing Lancer. He then kicked off the ground in a high backflip, positioning himself for a corkscrew kick

However as soon as he approached the bound spearman he seem to vanish into thin air causing the chains to fall harmlessly to the ground and Wizard to hit the ground creating a crater where Lancer once was.

"Danm he went into his spirit form" said a slight angry Mage.

Archer jumped down from the roof to stand by his transformed Master, while Wizard jogged quickly toward them.

"I take it that mean he just became invisible and intangible," asked Wizard as Mage nodded her had "Then why didn't you tell me he could do that?"

"I got caught up in the moment okay," said a slight embarrassed Mage.

"No you got cocky Master," said Archer in a condescending tone.

"Ahhh don't be like that Archer," said Lancer voice as the gather party turned to see him standing right behind them. They could see that the burns and cuts where beginning to disappear. "The kids attack might have actually killed me if it hit, you got to admit that pretty impressive for a human"

Lancer pulled his spear back as red energy began to around him.

"For the fun fight you just gave me kid I think all go all out" said an excited Lancer.

Seeing the energy build up Wizard and Mage pulled out new rings that had their respective creatures heads attached to shields. They both swiped their rings.

"**_DEFEND, PLEASE!_**"

"**_BARRIER, NOW!_**"

A flame wall with wizard circle in the middle appeared in front of them as well Ankh made of gold light.

Lancer smirked, as he thru his spear calling out its name

"**Gáe Bolg**"

Somehow before any one knew what happened Wizard who detransformed back into Shirou with Lancer spear that had somehow bypassed the barriers jabbed right into his heart. Lancer then jump over the barrier as they began to fade and grabbed his spear then jump over Archer and began to walk away.

"Shirou" exclaimed Mage in horror, as she saw what happened to the man she secretly loved then turned toward Lancer in anger "You bastard!"

She switched her WizardSwordGun to sword mode and pulled on the thumb, causing the palm to open

"**_C'MON AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!_**"

She put her left hand on the open hand-like ornament.

"**_CHANGE! SLASH STRIKE!_**

The blade became charged with red magic energy Mage then slashed the blade creating a crescent energy wave that headed right towards Lancer. Lancer not even looking jumps over the beam attack and right onto the top of a nearby fence facing his two standing opponents.

"Sorry girlie I loved to finish this fight, but my master is calling me back" Lancer said with a sigh "You see he's a bit of a coward and wants me to retreat for now" Lancer then jump of the fence and ran full speed then disappeared into spirit form.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Here is another part I worked on for this story

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mage knew she was in trouble. Caster captured Saber by using her special Noble Phantasm Rule Breaker transferring Shirou's Command Seal to herself. This also had the unexpected problem of disturbing his link with his Dragon Phantom causing him to temporarily not able to transform.

If things weren't bad enough as it is Rin's own servant Archer abandoned them to joins Caster team. Luckily Lancer who joined them at his Master's orders was right now detaining Archer.

Shirou was busy fighting Caster's Master Sōichirō Kuzuki her homeroom teacher. Sōichirō is also an extremely deadly martial artist. Thankfully Shirou sword skills and basic ring magic allowed him to match the teacher's skills.

Mage was holding her own against Caster by the combining the use of her jewel craft and the explosion ring to counter Caster magecraft. Mage new that in order to win she had to land a decisive blow but knew she couldn't do that with just countering Caster moves.

"Rin-san here" a voice suddenly called out to Mage who turns around to catch two rings. One was a red magic ring with a cat's head over some slash marks in a X formation and the other a transformation ring that looked like her change ring but with cat ears and a red citrine embedded on the forehead with a gold mounting.

Mage looked and spotted a girl her age with semi-long black hair in a white dress with a small red shroud the covering her shoulder.

"It can't be Koyomi-chan" exclaimed Mage in disbelief. The girl Koyomi nodded her head then seems to fade away.

" I don't know who that was but don't think that those new ring will help you win." Exclaimed Caster as she prepared a Rain of Light spell.

"We will see," said Mage as she took her change ring out of her Scratch Nail and placed the ring she just received inside. She pressed he belts switch to the left.

"**_SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!_**"

Then swiped the ring.

Then Mage's world went white.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Rin opened her eyes finding herself in a black void.

The void began to light up showing Rin a memory of her standing next to her father while someone was leading her sister Sakura now with brown hair being lead away thru a large gate.

"So this is my underworld," said Rin in realization.

"That's right," exclaimed a somewhat sexual voice from behind Rin.

Rin turned around and saw herself but with a playful expression on her face.

"There you are Bastet," said Rin as she identified her double.

Her inner Phantom smiled as her body began to simmer changing into a giant metal cat with a gold body and a black head with gold earnings dangling from her cat ear and red eyes. She had red bands above her paws and a gold Egyptian ankh with a red jewel in the center hanging from a collar.

_"Do you remember this day, it was the day you allowed your little sister to be taken from you, because of magus traditions."_ Said MagBastet "_Even till this day you're to afraid too even talk to her, despite the hardship you know she went thru, how weak Rin"_

"Your right in a lot of ways I am still weak," admitted Rin as see lowered her head "I can't talk to Sakura, I can't admit my feeling for Shirou and I can't beat Caster" She then gather up her resolve and stared right a Bastet

"That why I am taking your power" her voice had a hint of steel in it "So I can support the person that helped me when I was at my lowest, and has been helping my ever since"

_"Well isn't that interesting" _said MagBastet as she smiled a large predatory smile "_Alright then Rin I will lend you my power, but be warned if you let your guard down I might just take you over" _MagBastet then pounced on Rin.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**_"CHANGE WILD!"_**

Mage's magic circle appeared in front of her stopping Caster's Rain of Light spell cold. Mage's circle then engulfed her as a mana projection of MagBastet circled Mage at high speed. The projection then seemed to fuse with the Rider revealing a new form.

Mage's bodysuit became crimson red. Her boots where now gold and more streamline with the feet now resembled a cat's paw they also no longer had wings on them her knee guards were also gold. She now has two tan lines passing over the switches of her belt. The jewel in her chest was now shaped like a cat's head with two slits cut out to simulate eyes the upper part of her chest armor was also now gold. Her shoulder pad where golden with red citrines in them and cat ears on top. She has tan trimming on her arms and her armbands now are red and jewel like. Above her arms are gold gauntlets with red citrines in them that go halfway up her forearms with little claws at the end. Her helmet looks the same but with cat ears and a red citrine embedded on her forehead with a gold mounting.

While fighting Sōichirō, Shirou hearing Mage's belt and turns to look on his friend seeing her transformation.

"She combined with Bastet like I do for my dragon forms" exclaimed Shirou wondering where she got her new ring. As he continued his fight with one of his teachers

"You think something like this is going to stop me," declared Caster "Modern Magi are no match for me."

"We'll see about that" Mage WS took out her WizardSwordGun in gun mode and pulled the thumb opening the palm.

"**_C'MON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!_**"

Mage scanned her ring.

"**_EXPLIONSION, NOW!_**"

Mage pulled the trigger firing four shots of pure magic that where about half the size of basketballs heading right towards Caster.

**"Μαρδοξ"**

A glass like barrier appeared in front of Caster that stop the first two shots that hit but the barrier started to crack, the third hit completely shattering the barrier and the fourth one hit Caster in the abdomen. The blast knocked Caster straight into the air.

"Finale" Mage declared as put on the other new ring she received from her friend.

"**_YES, SLASH UNDERSTAND?_**"

Claws popped out of her gauntlets as energy projection of MagBastet appeared from her belt before slamming into her back and energy begins to build up around her claws making them twice as big an a lot sharper. Mage then dashed at Caster as she was landing slashing her with her claw while Caster was in mid air in an X formation.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I did plan most of this it but I likely not to do more.

Here are the basic ideas

First a brief prolog that tells what happened before the Holy Grail war so these events.

The Sabat happened why Rin was out of town casing Shirou became Wizard while Sakura became the Medusa Phantom.

Rin soon falls into despair after she finds out about Medusa and all the pain Sakura suffered.

Shirou was able to make Rin hold onto her hope. Together Rin and Shirou teach each other in magic.

Koyomi used the philosopher's stone to turn back time so the Sabat never happened with only Shirou and Rin remained unchanged.

After Shirou is healed from his battle with Lancer Rin explains the about the Grail Lancer comes back but is held of by Wizard using Water style and the liquid ring. Right in the middle of transforming into Water Dragon Shirou suddenly untransforms and Saber is summoned.

During the fight with Berserker Shirou uses Flame Dragon and the Dragon Timer but has no effect till he uses All Dragon.

Shirou fights Rider with several of the Dragon styles.

After Saber was taken Shirou and Rin where able to save Illya from Gill using high speed and teleport rings.

During the fight with Archer Shirou uses Infinity style. Where he surprises Archer by telling him that he is not just going to become a hero he's going to be just a hero but a symbol that will give others hope and inspire them to do good.

Shirou fights Gill using Infinity Dragon Style.


	3. Gaim Anime War

Here is an idea I have been working on. I seen a few Kamen Rider Gaim crossovers where a few riders are replaced with other characters but a lot of the other riders stay. That's find but I thought it would be interesting to do a story that replaced all the riders. I couldn't think of any one series where I could replace the riders with people of slightly similar mindset. Then it hit me why do one crossover when you can do multiple.

I got a couple ideas for the replacement riders and could use some help with others. I going to try and avoid harem characters so not have to many people. I going to try and have all the riders (expect zangetsu and ryugen) be from different series. I am open to changing some of the character used for riders as long as they fit my criteria.

I going to try and post a chapter that showcases each of these characters as riders. When I do the riders preview chapter that character is going to be lockdown as the rider.

Here is what I have so far.

Gaim- Unsure need someone with morals that wants to save people. Want to avoid characters what other have chosen to be Gaim.

Baron- Kiriha Aonuma (Digimon Xros War) I need someone that covets strength but is not evil and he was the first one that came to mind.

Zangetsu and Ryugan- Shirou Emiya and Illyasviel von Eidzbern (Fate/stay Night) need a sibling pair where the older sibling was someone that would do whatever he felt was necessary for the good of all, while the younger would have no problem manipulating others.

Gridon- A teenage Minaka Hiroto(Sekirei) wanted someone smart but could be used as a but monkey.

Kurokage- Makoto Ito (School Days) since whoever became Kurokage was going to be killed off I decided to choose a character myself and a lot people do not like.

Bravo- Undecided looking for someone that is artistic and has fighting experience.

Knuckle-Undecided maybe someone that is a bit of a background character.

Duke- Lloyd Asplund (Code Geass)- Wanted a unhinged scientist that wants to improve his creations no matter what.

Sigurd- Undecided want someone who is a bit of a slime ball preferably that hate taking orders.

Marika- Undecided want a woman that would serve someone loyally and may be attracted to strong men.


	4. Gaim Anime War Chapter Baron

I own nothing.

Gaim Anime War Chapter Baron

Makoto Ito and Minaka Hiroto exited from the fruit parlor Drupers in their hands where the newly purchased Lockseeds.

"Man it's a pain we keep on having to replace our locks" complained Makoto as he held up his Matsubokkuri Lockseed next to his face.

"So true" sighed Minaka as he adjusted his glasses "We should avoid challenging the other top teams till we have more money in our savings"

"Aww man how am I suppose to score with chicks if I am not kicking ass" groaned Makoto.

Minaka shook his head at his partners one track mind till he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Across of the street was Team Baron's leader Kiriha Aonuma who was leaning against a light post with his arms crossed.

"Hey Makoto-kun" Minaka spoke up drawing attention from the pinecone rider "It looks like Kiriha Aonuma is waiting for someone"

Makoto turned his head to where Minaka was facing noticing the Blonde across the street.

"You don't suppose he's going to meet one of the other teams for a new alliance?" said Makoto not wanting Team Barron to get even stronger.

Before Minaka could answer they both noticed someone approaching Kiriha. They both could tell it was a girl around their age but most of her features where hidden by a baseball cap that covered most of her hair and big sunglasses covering her eyes. Seeing the approaching girl Kiriha nodded to her as he got up and started to walk alongside her.

"Oh I guess he's on a date then" dismissed Minaka not really caring since it had nothing to do with Inves Games or Riders.

"Let's follow them" exclaimed Makoto.

"Why?" question the glasses wearing teen.

"Did you see that disguise the girl was wearing, I bet she is really ugly" stated Makota "I got to get a picture of her without her disguise, then uses it to hold over that smug bastard"

Makota then ran after the pair but kept a safe distance so not to be spotted.

"I better go along so he doesn't do anything too stupid" said Minaka as he followed Makota. They both followed Kiriha and his companion at a safe distance till they reached the local park. The suppose couple kept walking till they entered a secluded part of the park and stopped. Seeing this the nut riders hide a bush nearby.

"Is this really necessary?" questioned Minaka, not liking how branches kept on poking

"SHHH be quiet and watch" Makota ordered with his hand in a shushing position.

A couple feet away Kiriha was facing his mysterious female companion.

"Why do we have to do all this sneaking around just to see each other?" asked Kiriha sounding slightly annoyed.

"Now, now Kiriha-kun" chided the girl next to him as she took off her sunglasses revealing big violet eyes. "We don't want people hounding us because of my popularity and your infamy"

She then went and removed her cap revealing long brown hair. She then put her arms around Kiriha's shoulders as her head closed in and kissed him. Kiriha in turn started to kiss back.

In the bush Minaka eyes widen as he recognized the girl without her disguise.

"Isn't that Nene Amano the Hong Kong idol?" whispered Minaka to Makota.

"What!" exclaimed Makota while keeping his voice down.

"What's a famous girl like that doing with that asshole"

"I don't know but we should get out of here" Minaka said as he turned to leave but then Makota grabbed his arm.

"No way" stated Makota "I'm not leaving till I show that girl who's a real man"

"In other words you want to get a date with her" deadpanned Minaka, Makota then nodded

"Aren't you already dating three girls" not believing Makota's lust.

"Four actually Setsuna agreed to go out with me a few days ago" exclaimed Makota proudly. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a Himawari Lockseed.

"What are you doing?" Minaka asked curious on what harebrained scheme the other teen had.

"I am going to open this then throw it out there so and Inves will come out and eat it. Then it will start attacking them" explained Makota "Then after Aonuma weakens it I will jump in and finish it of impressing Nene-san with my manliness"

Minaka just shook his head at Makota's idea. Undisturbed Makota press the button on the side releasing the lock. He then quickly tossed it toward the couple making out. The Lockseed landed with a crackling sound a few feet away from the pair. Hearing this the two teen disengaged from their lip-lock.

Both watched as a zipper appeared above the Lockseed that quickly unzipped revealing a portal to Helheim Forest. A red Elementary Inves then jumped out landing next to the lock.

"So this is an Inves" stated Nene without a hint of shock or fear.

"Yeah" confirmed her boyfriend next to her as he got out his Sengoku Driver putting it over his waist as the yellow belt coiled around him. "I going to finish this quick so pay close attention to the show"

Nene then smirked "I wouldn't miss it"

The Inves noticing the Lockseed quickly grabbed it and started eating it. Once it finished eating the lock the Inves was covered in vines.

Kiriha was undisturbed has he held his Banana Lockseed up.

**"Henshin!"** he then pressed the button on the side unlocking the lock.

**"Banana!"**

Above Kiriha a zipper opened a circular hole in the air. A metal banana then appeared out of the hole and hovered over Kiriha's head. Kiriha then twirled the Lockseed's lock on his finger once then grabbed it and put it into the driver's port. He then pressed the lock down locking it into place.

**"Lock On!"**

Kiriha then used the sword-like lever to 'slice' open the Lockseed. The top half appeared like a bunch of banana's being split open while the bottom half held the image of a lance.

**"Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!"**

The banana came down and landed squarely on Kiriha's shoulders, concealing his head. From the contact, a suit of armor formed over his body. The torso was covered in silver quilted armor while the rest of his body was clad in a crimson bodysuit with silver armguards and leg guards.

Inside the banana, Kiriha's head was covered in a red helmet with a gray visor then a set of banana-like horns attached to a back of a silver helmet attached to it, as his the eyepieces turned bright yellow. The banana then let out a splash of pale yellow power before it began unfolding. Either side of the banana folded down to attach to his shoulders while the sides folded onto his chest and back, the chest pieces appearing like gold sections of pectorals and abs, lined with black.

Kiraha had transformed into Kamen Rider Baron. He held out his right hand as a grey spear with a black handle with a yellow guard that split into three parts that looked like the peels of a banana appeared. He then griped his Banaspear and placed over his shoulder ready to fight.

The vine disappeared from the Inves revealing a completely new form. Its body was covered in bronze scales with a light brown underbelly. It now spots sharp talon like feet and a three clawed hands. It has a long tail and its head has a Crocodile like snout with two beady black eyes above it.

The newly evolved Wani Inves then charged at Baron with claws reached out to slash the Rider. Seeing this Baron struck first thrusting his spear into the Inves underbelly creating sparks as the Inves was pushed back.

Undeterred the monster swung its long tail at Baron. Baron jump back a little to avoid the attack. He then slashed the Wani Inves across the chest. He then proceeded to do a series of quick thrusts across the beast's body. He then got into a stance in put his whole body into this next thrust sending the Inves several feet into the air before it hit the ground.

Back in the bush the nut riders watched on.

"If you don't hurry Makota-kun the Inves is going to be beating" said Minaka in a singsong tone.

"I know, I know I thought I had more time" said Makota as he held his Driver up.

"I am finishing this now!" declared Baron loudly stopping Makota in his track. Baron then pressed down on the blade on his belt letting it "slice" his Lockseed again.

**"Come On! Banana Squash!"**

Baron brought his spear back which began to glow with energy before he thrust forward with it. From the tip, the energy formed into the shape of a giant banana. The banana then struck the Inves straight in the snout causing the Inves body to explode.

Baron then place the tip of spear in the palm of his left hand. He then faced toward the bush that Minaka and Makota where hiding a spoke out.

"Oi you nosy duo get out of here before, I decide that both of you need to be taught a lesson" Both nut riders jumped out of the bush scared of what might happen if they didn't.

"WE'RE SO SORRY SIR WE ARE GETTING OUT OF YOUR HAIR NOW!" both of the yelled as the bowed to the red rider. They then ran off as fast as their legs can take them.

"I was wondering when you were going to take care of our unwanted guests" said Nene with a smirk. "And for a second there I thought you lost you touch."

Baron the closed the lock seed on his belt Lockseed causing his arm to disappear in a splash of yellow "juice" revealing a smirking Kiriha.

"I wanted to show those two weaklings how they could never stand up to me, my it be fighting or" Kiriha then grabbed Nene and pulled her in close "when it comes to women"

He then proceed to kiss her to make up for the earlier interruption.

Kiriha age 17 (Digimon Xros Wars) Gaim's profile: In this world Kiriha's Father's company was bought out by the Yggdrasil. Wanting to find out more about the people that bought his father's company Kiriha moved to Zawame City. After seeing the Inves games Kiriha is reminded about his time in the Digital World as general of Blue Flare. To relive those day Kiriha created his own beat rider team. Since blue is a color that is commonly used by Team Gaim Kiriha decided to use red as a tribute to his former rival turned friend.


	5. Gaim Anime War Chapter Zangetsu

I own nothing.

Gaim Anime War Chapter Zangetsu

23 year old Shirou Emiya was doing paper work him his office when his the speaker on his desk beeped. Pressing a button to answer it.

"Yes" answered Shirou curtly

"Overseer Emiya, we have a report from the intelligence division" answered his secretary in a professional manor.

"What is it" Shirou said with seriousness in his voice.

"Camera's in Helheim has noticed a person that has recently found is way in the forest" the secretary stated with no emotion. "Before a team could arrive he already consumed the fruit.

Clenching his fist at the thought Shirou then composed himself.

"Do you have it location?" asked Shirou

"We tracked it down to sector 15 in Helheim" answered the secretary

"The victim" asked Shirou with some sympathy in his voice.

"Kanji Murasame, a construction worker age 33 married with two children" stated the secretary. Hearing this information Shirou sighed.

"Withdraw 3 million yen from my personal account and present it to the widow as a prize from a contest her husband entered" he knew it wouldn't make up for what happened but he did what he could to make up for what he felt was his failure.

"As you wish sir" replied the secretary.

"Very well" stated Shirou as he disconnected the call.

Getting up a grabbing his Sengoku Driver Shirou started to leave getting in a nearby elevator. Once inside Shirou thoughts drifted as we remembered how he has gotten involved with Yggdrasil Corporation.

Xxx Flashback 3 years ago xxx

Shirou Emiya was passing through Zawame City with his only supplies being in a large traveling backpack. He was on his way back to his home in Fuyuki to vista is "little sister" after dealing with some "business" in a nearby town.

Travailing through an alleyway Shirou noticed something strange off to the side. He notice some strange otherworldly fauna.

Shirou knelt down to examine it when he heard something behind him rushing towards him. Thanks to years of combat training Shirou swiftly rolled away before he was hit.

Turning towards his attacker he was slightly surprised to see a grey pupa like creature. Is surprise was soon pushed down as his mind went into combat mode as he observed his surroundings and the creature. The beast soon tried to swipe at Shirou but the Emiya ducked out of the way.

After getting a quick lay of the land Shirou noticed several security cameras in the alleyway. Knowing he would have to keep is more unique abilities in check unless thing become dangerous, Shirou reached a hand inside his backpack as if he was getting something.

"Trace On" Shirou said quietly.

Using his "Aria" or magic trigger Shirou used his unique brand of magic to create a white faction sword named Bakuya inside his hand that was hind from view. Shirou then withdrew the blade from his backpack cutting part of the side in the process. He then tossed his pack to the side an got into a stance.

The creature noticing its prey was now armed immediately started to act more aggressively. It once again tried swipe at its "prey".

Seeing this Shirou then side step the monster and then slashed its arm cutting is clean off. The served arm then exploded creating a small fire ball that momently distracted Shirou. Notice this the creature decided to cut it loses and run.

Seeing this Shirou started to run after it but heard something that made him pause. Soon two black SUVs on either side of the alleyway came in and block the exit. The SUVs in front of the creature opened letting a group of six men in black armed with assault rifles out. Shirou then noticed the same amount of people exited the vehicles behind him equipped in similar gear.

The armed men in front of the monster took aim and fired straight at the creature sending a spray of bullets at it. After half a minute of firing the creature then exploded in a ball of fire.

"Who are you people?" asked Shirou in a calm but firm voice.

Instead of answering him the group of men at each end of the alleyway prepped their guns as they prepared to fire at Shirou. Shirou cursed himself as knowing that he had to use magecraft in front of this armed group that wanted to silence him, if he wanted to survive.

"Wait a moment" spoke a voice behind the armed group in front of Shirou.

The men in black parted ways to revile a man in his mid-twenties with light purple hair, grayish blue eyes and glasses wearing a lab coat.

"How do you do" greeted the man "My name is Lloyd Asplund Sengoku"

"Shirou Emiya" greeted Shirou back with is mind still in combat mode wondering what this person wanted.

"Quite interesting how you managed to literary disarm an Inves with just a sword and skill" committed Lloyd with the amusement in his voice.

"Inves, is that what that creature was?" asked Shirou

"Yes indeed a creature from another realm" replayed the scientist causing Shirou's eyes to wide as he looked at the otherworldly plant life.

"What do you want with me?" question Shirou on why Lloyd stopped his men from killing him.

"I could use a man will your combat skills with a project I am working on" answered Llyod "So how about it Shirou Emiya would you like to save humanity"

Shirou's eyes widened at that.

Xxx present day xxx

After that day Shirou learned a lot of the Inves the realm they came from and the effects it has on our world. Learning this Shirou move himself and his sister Illya to Zawame City. Working within Yggdrasil Corporation to find the best way to save as many lives as possible.

At first he started out simply as Llyod test subject for his Sengoku driver project, but soon his planning, leadership skills plus his whatever is takes mentality soon promoted him to the overseer of things related to Helheim.

After the elevator reaches it distention Shirou exit it leading to a large area inside the Yggdrasil building. The area had many machine, guards and scientists all over the place. At the very end of the room was a large trunk of a cut down tree with a large zipper opening that lead to Helheim. In front of the tree were two metal poles on either side of the zipper with electrode that sent energy to the zipper.

Notice the overseer's arrival many of the people stood in attention.

"Has the category H moved at all?" throwing the question out there for anybody to answer.

"No Overseer Emiya" answered on of the guards.

Nodding Shirou took out his Sengoku Driver placing it on his waist causing a yellow belt to appear around his waist.

Shirou then held up his Melon Lockseed.

**"Henshin!"** he then pressed the button on the side unlocking the lock.

**"Melon!"**

Above Shirou a zipper opened a circular hole in the air. A metal Green Muskmelon then appeared out of the hole and hovered over Shirou's head. Shirou then tossed in the air then caught it and put it into the driver's port. He then pressed the lock down locking it into place.

**"Lock On!"**

As soon as Shirou put the lock in the belt produced a sound similar to a war trumpet. Until Shirou used the sword-like lever to 'slice' open the Lockseed stopping the trumpet sound. The top half appeared like a slice of a melon while the bottom half held the image of a shield.

"**Soiya! Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!**"

The Melon Arms dropped on Shirou and formed his bodysuit. It was pure white with only gold gauntlets and greaves on his arms it legs. The Melon Arms then opened up and folded up to form his armor The front portion split in half, forming a layered chest plate like a shogun's. The should plates fell onto his shoulders, but the top halves stuck out with golden tips like spikes while the back folded together against his shoulder blades. His helmet was white with a silver mouthplate and large golden eyes with a golden and melon-coloured helmet not unlike a shogun's with a melon stem on the top. A shield then materialized on his left arm, gold and green like a melon with a round circle on top decorated like a melon with gold sides the Melon Defender. Attached on right hip, was a Musou Saber. Shirou change into Kamen Rider Zangetsu

Zangetsu then enter the portal arriving in a base camp with several Yggdrasil around. Zangetsu pulled out his Sakura Hurricane lock-vehicle unlocking it and tossing it in the air. The lock then unfolded into its bike form. Zangetsu then got on the bike speeding of towards his destination.

On the way there Zangetsu was making sure he did not accidently activate his magecraft. Whenever he tried to use magic in Helheim is brain be flooded with information he could not comprehend and his body would freeze up. His working theory is that since Magecraft is used to circumvent the earth and since Helheim is not Earth the confliction of these statement confuses his brain as it tries to make them work.

A few minutes later Zangetsu reached his detention spotting what he believe to be his quarry. It was a tall Inves with grasshopper like legs a green body with several lines that looked carved out on it. It has muscular arms with spikes on top. It head looked like a gait grasshopper. This Batta Inves was look around the trees for more fruit to consume.

Zangetsu new that he could leave this former human alone as it ate it lockseeds in peace but he believe that he should perform this service so that the spirit of the human can rest in peace. Zangetsu unhooked his Musou Saber and pulled the tap cause the hilt to light up. He then pulled the trigger sending a powerful shot at the Inves.

The shot hit the Inves causing it to hit the ground. The Batta monster then turns to Zangetsu noticing the lockseed on his belt. Seeing this the Batta Inves Jumps in the air and aims a powerful kick at Zangetsu. Zangetsu simply puts his Melon Defender in the path of the Inves. The powerful kick contacted with the shield which didn't budge a bit. Zangetsu threw back his shield causing the Inves to stumble onto the ground.

Zangetsu then accelerated towards the Inves becoming a green blur as he slashed the Inves several times across the chest. The Inves tried to punch Zangetsu but it was blocked by the Melon Defender which knocked the punch out of the way. Zangetsu then bashes the former human several time with the Melon Defender pushing it back.

Seeing it was out matched the Batta Inves did what any animal would do with faced with a strong predator it ran. It then used it powerful legs to hop between the sides of the tree. Seeing this Zangetsu pulled back his arm and threw the Melon Defender straight at the Inves. The Defender started to spin towards it target till it hits the Batta Inves right leg.

The Kajin the stumbles down to the ground. As the Melon Defender returns to Zangetsu like a boomerang.

"Rest in Peace Murasame-san" declared a solemn Zangetsu as he pressed down on the blade on his belt letting it "slice" his Lockseed again.

"**Soiya! Melon Squash!"**

Green "Juice" seem to cover Zangetsu's leg as he jump into the air and position his leg into a position for a flying side kick. The kick then contacted with the Batta Inves causing it to explode into a shape of a melon.

Here is my idea for a character that can replace Takatora as Zangetsu. At first I was going to use Itachi Uchiha but so this comment on the internet comparing Takatora to Kiritsugu Emiya and thought I could use this. So instead of Kiritsugu I used his son that inherited his ideals. This Shirou is an older Shirou from the Fate Route. He a little like both Archer and Kiritsugu.

Also think of the reason the Shirou can't use magecraft like someone trying to run a mac program on a windows operating system


End file.
